Frustacion
by cali-kun
Summary: Saori tiene muchas cosas pero no novio. Mi primer fic, un intento de humor, a ver como me sale,pq yo no tengo nada de gracia :P Mande revius,plis
1. Default Chapter

Cap. 1º La frustración de una diosa.  
  
Nerviosa, terminó de vestirse: unos jeans y una blusa blanca. Su pelo morado, recogido en una simple trenza y un maquillaje suave. Le parecía descortés haber quedado en el parque en vez de en su mansión pero no podía permitir que la descubrieran. Seria demasiado humillante. Ahora se enfrentaba a una pelea mas dura que las de Poseidón, Odín y Hades juntas: sus ex compañeras de instituto.  
  
Y no dudaba de que iba a ser terrible pero no le quedaba otro remedio, tras todas las luchas decidió que debía de proseguir su vida lo más normalmente posible, así que cuando sus amigas le llamaron para ver que era de su vida, quedo con ellas para charlar pero tan pronto como colgó el teléfono se arrepintió. Megumi, Kazuyo y Bai eran unas arpías, las quería, pero tenia que reconocer que eran unas autenticas brujas. Megumi siempre competía con ella por todo, pertenecía a la segunda familia mas rica de Japon, por detrás de los Kido y eso la frustraba. Kazuyo era la cotilla del grupo, un simple rumor con ella se convertía en la noticia del mes y Bai era una autentica pervertida.  
  
Y no dudaba que juntas iban a convertir esa cita en un autentico infierno, y por que? Ahhhg – Saori suspiro, porque las mujeres somos malas. Así, sin mas, somos malas. No importaba que tuviera 24 años, que fuera hermosa, increíblemente rica y que todos sus negocios fueran un éxito. El peor fracaso para su grupo de amigas era simplemente no tener novio. O peor aún , vivir con cuatro monumentos y no ligarse a ninguno ni por casualidad. Lo peor es que no tenia excusas que darles, ella siempre habia presumido de que los hombres la adoraban y era cierto, pero eso era en su adolescencia. Ahora solo había dos tipo de hombres que se le acercaban: sus caballeros, que por supuesto no veían como mujer sino como diosa ( además como explicar que ella era una diosa, hubieran pensado que estaba loca) y los jóvenes empresarios que solo la cortejaban por su dinero. Decidido, quedaría con ellas fuera de la mansión, no les diría nada de los chicos y si preguntaban, mentiría diciendo que tenia un novio estupendo, que pasaba largas temporadas fuera de Japón.  
  
Tampoco le diria nada a los chicos, ella tenia derecho a un poco de intimidad (ademas si se enteraban de que estaba avergonzada de no tener novio, se iban a reir de ella)  
  
Un plan perfecto, se puso las gafas de sol y salió sigilosamente de la mansión sin ser vista. 


	2. Café,dulces y todo un bombon

Cap. "Café, dulces y todo un bombón"

Llegó puntual a la cita y ahí estaban....

Hola chicas!! – dijo Saori – que de tiempo sin veros, estáis estupendas.

Tu también, es que todo te sienta estupendamente hasta los " trapitos" mas simples-Megumi lanzo su primera indirecta.

¿Por que no vamos a tomar algo? Por aquí hay una estupenda cafetería que tiene unos pastelillos estupendo- sugirió Bai.

Genial, además necesitaremos un sitio acogedor para ponernos al día, no sabemos nada de ti, Saori- sonrío Kazuyo y eso fue su forma de advertirme de que iba a someterme a un interrogatorio intensivo.

Bueno tampoco tengo demasiado que contar, negocios, negocios y mas negocios, ya sabéis...-sonreí nerviosa

-Si, si .... Déjate de rollos, vamos a lo importante , HOMBRES, cuenta ¿tienes novio?¿como es? ¿Guapo?...

-Déjala contestar –grito Bai

- Jejejeje....novio.....claro, claro que tengo novio, es...es guapísimo....os lo tengo que presentar algún día...

-No es Julia Solo, verdad? Porque el ya tiene novia-sonrió con superioridad Megumi- Hilda de no se que, una chica bastante rica del norte creo-finalizó triunfalmente.

-Claro que no es él, me pidió matrimonio hace años pero le dije que no, recordáis?-asqueroso cabrito, si me pidió salir la semana pasada, será....bueno y Hilda, "esa" se va a enterar.

-HOLA!!! Saori-sama, que casualidad verla por aquí. 0 0 00 0 0

Tres pares de ojos miraban expectantes a ese Adonis, yo por mi parte me maravillé, ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo diariamente, pero por eso mismo había dejado de darle valor a su extraordinaria belleza. ¡Que curioso! Había necesitado ver las miradas lascivas de mis amigas para apreciarlo de nuevo.

-Hola Shun, ¿que haces por aquí? Pensaba que estarías en casa todo el día.

-Unos compañero de la facultad me han pedido que les ayude a estudiar, así que voy a quedarme toda la noche es su casa, pero antes iba a tomarme algo.

-Tomate un café con nosotras-grito Bai y un avergonzado Shun aceptó sonrojado por las miradas que le echaba.

-Bueno, y tu eres? ....

-Shun trabaja para mí- respondí rápidamente.

- Y que haces exactamente?

-Soy de la guardia personal de la sta. Kido-comento Shun sin darle importancia a las caras de sorpresa de las chicas- me dedico básicamente a protegerla, además la sta. Kido es muy amable, no solo vivo en su casa sino que me paga la carrera....

El sonido de tres mandíbulas cayendo el suelo le interrumpió.

-Vi... vivís jun...juntos? –Balbuceo Kazuyo

-Si, claro, ¿Por qué?- pregunto inocentemente, era obvio que Shun además de Santo, era casto, puro y no tenía ni la mitad de la imaginación que tenían mis amigas.

-Por nada, por nada- respondió babeando Bay.

Tu "guardaespaldas personal" es muy simpático- dijo con malicia Megumi- no parece fuerte pero seguro que tiene otras "cualidades"- dijo mirandole el culo descaradamente

Suspiré frustrada, ya imaginaba que tipo de cualidades pensaba que tenia- No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, Shun es muy fuerte y muy trabajador.

-Trabajador, ummm..... ¿haces horas extras?- preguntó Kazuyo levantando festivamente las cejas -

-¿horas extras?...ummm no se si podría decir así porque no cobro, pero ayudo a Saori-Sama siempre que me necesita

-No cobras?? ¡que tacaña eres Saori!

- La Srta. Saori no necesita pagarme, yo lo hago con gusto, me siento muy agradecido porque ella me ha elegido y estoy seguro de que ella se siente muy orgullosa de mis servicios- terminó solemnemente.

Ahhhh!!!! Grite mentalmente, como podía decir eso, este chico no es inocente es tonto, que pensaran mis amigas?....aunque no necesite pensar mucho, la cara roja y los ojos vidriosos de Kazuyo, me dieron a entender que tipo de "servicios" creía que hacia Shun, y antes de que se lanzara a violarlo ahí mismo...- Shun creo que vas a llegar tarde a tu cita, será mejor que te marches ya, además nosotras también nos marchamos. Vamos a dar un paseo por la playa , creo que necesitamos "refrescarnos" un poco.

Continuara...

Gracias por los revius aunque sean poquitos  
Gracias a Jessyasha y a Shadir, espero que os siga gustando, intentare hacer sufrir un poco a Saori ( o mucho, se lo merece :P) aunque se yo fuera ella , ya me habría suicidado :D


	3. Reparticion de bienes

Gracias por todod los revius, me dan mucho animo, sobre todo siendo mi primer fic (yo pensaba que no lo iba a leer nadie,ni por casualidad XD)

Cap 3. Repartición de bienes

-Ohh, ¿porque nos hemos ido tan pronto? Yo quería quedarme más tiempo en la cafetería. Tu novio es muy guapo – me dijo Bai guiñándome un ojo- ¿porque no nos lo has presentado antes? ¿Tenias miedo a que te lo quitáramos?

-Seguro que sí con un novio así, hay que tener cuidado-comento Kazuyo

-Ya basta!!! Shun no es mi novio, solo trabaja para mi, de acuerdo?-grité enfadada

-Mujer, no te pongas así , como has dicho que tenias novio y que era muy guapo..... al menos que no sea verdad- miro descarada Megumi

- Por supuesto que es verdad, lo que ocurre es que no es él, ni que Shun fuese el único chico guapo en el universo....

- Si no lo es, te importa darme su numero

-Boba, si viven juntos tendrán el mismo número

-¿Vivís juntos?.... ¡vivís juntos! Y tu que decías que no tenia nada que contar....¿lo has visto desnudo? ¿Hasta donde habeís llegado?¿no se enfada tu novio por vivir con alguien así? ¿Formáis trío? Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta...

- X X

-Creo que a Saori, le ha dado un patatús-comento Kazuyo.

-Si se muere yo me hago cargo de sus trabajadores.....

- Y yo de sus videos personales

-Videos personales? - - emnnh?

-Esta tía tiene grabada por lo menos 114 videos cortos y cuatro o cinco pélis de su vida, seguro que es una de esas pervertidas que se graba en ......

-Basta!!!! No me he muerto. Y no os voy a dejar nada en mi testamento

- No os aburrís de decir tantas tonterías – comento Megumi- y cambiando de tema

¿como es tu novio? Venga Saori, no te hagas la interesante...

-Es muy guapo, ya os lo he dicho, pero tiene otro tipo de belleza es.... . como decirlo, mas varonil, tiene mas porte, es mas......

-Ahh!!! Menudo papacito !!!!! –grito Bay

Todas miramos hacia donde miraba ella y vimos que no éramos las únicas. Rodeado de varias muchachas, había un grupito de chicos, pero uno sobresalía especialmente: su melena negra caía mojada sobre su espalda, sus ojos celestes y sobre todo un pecho bien torneado y un bañador tipo boxer negro cubriendo su gran .....

Cuando me di cuenta de quien se trataba y de lo que le estaba mirando, decidí que era mejor irnos sin saludar, pero no contaba con Bay, que se había lanzado a la caza y ya le pellizcaba el trasero. Y evidentemente su diosa debía salvarlo.....

PROXIMO CAP. : UN STRIPPER MUY PERSONAL


	4. Un stripper muy personal

  
  
Gracias por todos los revius, soy tan feliz  
A Luna-Wood: Saori no va a tener novio en este fic(y creo q en ninguno :P) no quiero ser tan cruel con nadie.  
A Shadir: menos mal que Sunrey esta en china, porque si no con lo que le van a proponer a Shiryu en este fic se convertiria en asesina en serie.jejeje

* * *

Cap. 4 : Un stripper muy personal-Srta.Creo que lo que esta tocando es mío-comento educadamente Shiryu- así que si no le importa....

- Shiryu-san, Que casualidad!! Pensé que estabas en casa.

-Lo conoces?- preguntaron a la vez mis amigas.

- Por supuesto chicas, os presentare. Shiryu, estas son Megumi, Kazuyo y Bay, unas amigas de la infancia. Chicas, el es Shiryu, trabaja para mi.

-Encantado-dijo cortésmente.

-¿Tu también trabajas para Saori?

-¿También?

-Hemos conocido a Shun

-ahh! Si, también trabajo para Saori, y como Shun también vivo en la mansión,.

-O O¡Afortunada!

-Por cierto, Saori, esta noche no iré a dormir a la mansión, mis amigos –dijo Shiryu señalando a grupo de chicos que estaban detrás- quieren que les enseñe algunas técnicas de lucha...

-¿Peleas? Eso explica ese cuerpo, y esos músculos, y esos abdominales y ese .....- comenzó a babear Kazuyo- has pensado trabajar de stripper o algo así?

- O O Yo ya tengo trabajo, soy profesor de filosofía, además no me gusta ese tipo de trabajo, lo respeto pero no veo bien desnudarse en público.

-Si...ya...y yo que me lo creo.....upss, perdón- me sonroje, como podía haber dicho eso.

Shiryu se sorprendió un poco, pero tras unos segundos sonri

-Discúlpeme Saori-sama, creo que jamás me he disculpado por desnudarme en su presencia.

-Oh no, no tienes que pedirme disculpas, siempre ha sido por accidente...-sonreí nerviosa, mientras mis amigas me miraban entre confundidas y admiradas.

Debido a las miradas lujuriosas de mis amigas Shiryu, avergonzado, explico:

-Es que debido a mis numerosos enfrentamientos sirviendo a Saori-sama, a veces me he quedado en situaciones indecorosas...

-"Sirviendo" "situaciones indecorosas" ¡Que envidia me das Saori!

-Te he dicho que trabaja para mi ...

-Que mas da que tengas que pagarle.

-Que es mi guardaespaldas, estúpida!!- grite enojada

-¿Oye si yo te pagase más trabajarías para mi? –pregunto Bai-Pero que conste que soy exigente, también tendrías que bailar para mi.

-O O ¿Bailar? Creo que se esta confundiendo, Srta. Yo solo trabajo para Saori-sama y no bailo, soy su "guardaespaldas personal"- suspiro Shiryu, como explicarle que era un caballero del zodiaco.

-Yo te ofrezco el doble de lo que te dé ella, y no te pediré que bailes, pero sólo si te quedas "en situaciones indecorosas" a menudo- le guiño un ojo Kazuyo mientras le daba una palmadita en el culo.

-Por favor, no seáis vulgares, sí a Saori no le importa "contratar esos servicios" vale, pero vosotras tenéis clase- sonrió con desprecio Megumi mientras susurraba a Shiryu al oido- ¿cuanto cobras por horas? Ehh, pago bien y no exijo baile

-¡Ya vale!.....Srta. Saori por favor podría llevarse a sus amigas, me están poniendo nervioso –dijo Shiryu mientras le salía un tic en el ojo.

-Claro, claro...nosotras ya nos vamos – dije nerviosa

Hasta luego, guapetón -y antes de marcharnos Kazuyo le metió un papelito con su teléfono en el bañador- llámame!!! -gritaba mientras le lanzaba besitos


	5. Rebajas en el centro comercial

Perdon por el retraso :P Mi inspiracion se ha tomado vacaciones por un tiempo

* * *

Cáp. 5: "Rebajas en el centro comercial"

-Soy unas asquerosas pervertidas –grite histérica – como podéis acosar así a mi amigo, no os da vergüenza.

-¿Amigo o novio? –curioseo Kazuyo

-Tiene que ser su novio, quien más, guapo, varonil. Es como ella lo ha descrito, así que ha de ser él :D

-No cambiéis de tema, le habéis metido mano, asquerosas

-No te enfades, sino es para tanto, además aunque serio tenia cara de simpático, seguro que no se ha enfadado.

-Por cierto-interrumpió Megumi por primera vez- de donde sacas esas bellezas, porque mis empleados no son así ni por asomo.

-Jajajaj, que de donde los he sacado....jajajj pues de donde van a ser...jajjaj pues.... Puse un anuncio en el periódico.... Sí... eso, puse un anuncio buscando guardaespaldas.....y ellos aparecieron- no me lo creí ni yo.

-Y pusiste de requisito imprescindible que estuvieran como un queso??- OO dijo Bai- ¡que lista! Voy a tener que hacer lo mismo.

-Oye, por que no vamos al centro comercial, me han dicho que hay rebajas (N/A:vale, lo sé, son ricas y todo eso, pero no conozco ninguna mujer que se resista a las rebajas)

Mas tarde, en el centro comercial..........

-Q mal!! Hemos estado 2 horas aquí y sólo llevo 8 bolsas- se quejó Megumi

-No puedo mas, estoy cansada, vamos a tomarnos algo en...

Kazuyo no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento tropezó con un chico que salía de un supermercado cargado con cientos de bolsas.

-OHH NO!! Lo siento señorita, es que estoy tan cargado que no veía por donde iba, espero que me disculpe –dijo el muchacho mientras recogía sus bolsas del suelo.

- O O No te preocupes, guapo –sonrió Kazuyo mientras se agachaba a ayudar al joven desconocido.

-Gracias, eres muy amable... y tienes muy bien gusto

-Menudo culito!! Espera que yo también te ayudo –se lanzó Bay

-Lo sé, estoy buenísimo, me lo dicen todas- dijo con vanidad el joven.

-Te lo tienes muy creído, chaval-le corto tajantemente Megumi- no eres gran cosa

-Claro que lo soy, todas las chicas que conozco están enamoradas de mí, mi jefa, mis compañeras de trabajo, mis amigas.... Reconócelo hasta tu te estabas fijando en mi hace un momento, pero te estas haciendo la dura para que me fije en ti , pero no te preocupes, lo entiendo soy guapo, atractivo, inteligente, en una palabra, soy el mejor- finalizó.

- Perdona, me puedes repetir quienes están enamoradas de ti?

(N/A :han adivinado quien es el joven desconocido?? Os lo he puesto fácil, ¿Quién podría ser tan cretino?)

-SRTA. SAORI-SAMA!!!

-Seiya, ¿como estas?-dije controlando mi ira, no era cosa de asesinarlo delante de mis amigas.

-Os conocéis??- preguntaron mis amigas.

-Claro, él es Seiya, un ex-empleado, hasta hace cinco minutos, era uno de mis guardaespaldas personales-

-Ex-empleado? No sabía que se podía despedir a un caballero del zodiaco

- OO OO OO UN Caballero del Zodiaco??

-Seiya!! Estupido!! CALLATE AHORA MISMO!!! – Como le explicaba ahora esto a mis amigas- quiere decir guardaespaldas, es que tiene mucha imaginación ï 


	6. do you speak japanese?

Cáp. 6: Do you speak japanese??

Era curioso, todo el enfado que tenia con sus amigas por acosar a Shiryu se esfumó y dio paso a una rabia incontenible hacia Seiya. Como podía ser tan imbécil... imaginaba que había sido por tantas caídas por los barrancos de Grecia y por defenderla en tantas batallas.... pero no entendía como sí era el que menos se esforzaba de sus cinco caballeros de bronce porque era el que tenia más secuelas.......así que después de mucho pensar llegó a la conclusión de que era estúpido de nacimiento (N/A: si que se ha enterado tarde) y de la frustración que tenia le pegó una patada a una lata vacía que había en el suelo con tan mala fortuna que le dio a un chico en plena cabeza...

Shit!!-dijo el muchacho sobandose la cabeza y mirando a todos lados en busca del culpable.

Gomen, gomen –dijeron a coro las chicas rodeando al joven, a excepción de Saori que avergonzada no se había atrevido a acercarse al muchacho- lo sentimos muchísimo, a sido sin querer, de verdad...

El joven miraba a las tres bastante extrañado no solo por el hecho de que las tres hablaban a la vez sin que se las pudiera entender del todo bien sino que además tenia la sensación bastante molesta de que intentaban meterle mano disimuladamente, mientras las chicas en un alarde de inteligencia suprema se dieron cuenta de que el color de sus cabellos era dorado y sus ojos azules como el mar y dedujeron que no podía ser japonés (por que no? :P) así que hicieron lo que hace todo el mundo, supusieron que o bien era inglés o bien sabia hablarlo perfectamente :P

Hello!!! Do you speak japanese?- pregunto ansiosa Megumi

Emnn??

Tonta, así no, Doooo youuu speeeakkk japaneeesee!!!!!- Grito lentamente Bay en pleno oído del pobre muchacho

AHHH!!! Porque me grita? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Esta usted loca?

Hablas japonés?- Pregunto confusa Kazuyo

Porque razon no iba a hacerlo? –contesto molesto el chico

Pues porque........- se quedo callada un momento, al fin y al cabo no había ninguna razon por la que no pudiera hablar japonés.

Estúpidas- murmuró el chico pero se arrepintió casi en el acto al darse cuenta quien era la cuarta chica del grupo- Saori-sama, yo....lo siento...yo..

No te preocupes Hyoga- Saori sonrió apenada – entiendo que mis amigas te estén poniendo nervioso, chicas por favor, Hyoga sabe japonés perfectamente porque es japonés, y antes de que me lo preguntéis: sí, lo conozco, trabaja para mi y también vive en mi casa. Alguna pregunta mas??

¿Se encuentra bien Saori-sama? Parece cansada...

No te preocupes, es que ha sido un día largo, eso es todo, pero será mejor que te dejemos porque parece que ya vas a entrar – señalo la puerta del cine que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Q gran idea!! -grito Kazuyo- podemos sentarnos juntitos y hacer manitas

Nada de eso, mejor se sienta junto a mi-le guiño un ojo Megumi

Mientras, Bay no discutía porque estaba muy ocupada pellizcándole el culo al pobre ruso :P , pero todo acabo pronto cuando una voz femenina hizo su aparición

- Buenas noche Hyoga, interrumpo algo?- pregunto Eri mas confusa que enfadada

- Nada, nada... bueno srtas. Ha sido un placer conocerlas pero mi novia y yo nos vamos al cine, ohh por cierto, Srta. Saori yo...mmm – Hyoga no sabia como continuar y solo se ruborizó profundamente.

La diosa solo sonrió con un aire de complicidad:

- Chicas nos vamos, Hasta mañana, Hyoga.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:  
1- Cuando Hyoga dice Shit!- Evidentemente lo diria en ruso, pero como mi ruso esta algo oxidado, no sabia como ponerlo.:P  
2-La segunda vez que le preguntan a Hyoga si sabe hablar japones , se lo preguntan lentamente y alzando el tono de voz. Cosa que solemos hacer realmente cuando nos topamos con alguien que no sabe hablar español, y q es totalmente absurda, porque damos por hecho que por ser de fuera son sordos :P

* * *

Gomen por el retraso , pero mi musa se fue de vacaciones y al ver lo que yo habia hecho en su ausencia se suicido, ademas mi ordenador se solidarizó con ella y tambien lo intento.  
Y por ultimo pero no por ello mas importante, he estado estudiando para unas oposiciones (Q vacaciones mas divertidas he tenido!!!!)  



End file.
